


Five's A Party

by doobler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Stephens + 1 Tony, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Magic, Smut, good shit good shit good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: It's an orgy fic, I'm not sure what else to say





	Five's A Party

Stephen picked him apart like no one ever had before and that thought alone drove Tony wild.

In public, when the world moved around them, turning as it always did, Stephen watched him with starkly pale eyes. It was like he could peer into the depths of Tony's soul on command, methodically stripping down his layers of armor with a simple glance. He eyed the planes of his body with a casual smirk, leaving Tony to squirm. It was never a look of judgment. Quite the contrary. Stephen looked at Tony like you would look at the stars. There was an air of intrigue and fascination. Tony wondered if that was how a younger Stephen approached medicine, eyes full of wonder and delight as he studied the human form.

It was the exact same way in their more private moments.

Stephen used his hands, trembling like they always did, to worship every inch of skin he could reach. He pried open Tony's very heart with lips and fingertips, leaving him openly bared and vulnerable. The Tony of yesterday would have hated him for it, would have hated the way he destroyed the walls he built. Instead, he was thankful. The barriers between his heart and the rest of humanity were exhausting to uphold. With Stephen, he was free.

"F-fuck!" Tony groaned, rolling his hips against Stephen's palms. "D-damn, Stephy, what's gotten into you?"

"Hopefully you by the end of tonight." Stephen purred.

Tony shuddered, wrenching his eyes shut. Even after all these years, he found it hard to face the blatant wanton desire that shone in Stephen's gaze. It was like trying to make contact with the sun.

Stephen returned to what he was doing, hollowing out his cheeks as he slid down Tony's length. His mouth was wickedly hot, his tongue precise and deadly against Tony's cock. He bobbed his head a few times, working his way lower and lower until his nose was flush against Tony's groin.

"Vishanti, you have such a gorgeous cock."

Tony's eyes snapped open. He let out a strangled moan, his hands slipping against the satin bedsheets. 

Behind Stephen was a second Stephen. His chin was propped up against the first Stephen's shoulder, watching him swallow around Tony's dick. He reached forward, his hand pushing the first farther down until Tony's cock was snugly down his throat.

"Holy fuck, it's happening," Tony gasped. "Oh my god, Stephen, I don't. I can't. Uhhh."

"At least you're reacting the way we predicted," Stephen number two chuckled. "We weren't sure how suave you'd be. Good to know we can still surprise you."

Tony huffed a laugh, his brain ultimately fried. He watched as the second helped the first away, a line of spit connecting his lips to Tony's cock. They shared a kiss, sloppy and wet, with way too much tongue. Tony nearly came at the sight. 

"He's so flustered right now, I'm worried he'll have an aneurysm." Two practically giggled, stroking his hands down Stephen's waist. Tony dimly noted they both wore the exact same pair of briefs.

"Good thing we're both doctors." Stephen drawled.

Tony shoved his fist in his mouth as both Stephens returned to his cock. They licked and sucked at his length, their lips meeting again and again around him. Tony tried his best to keep it together, though it was hard when twin pairs of familiar scarred hands wouldn't stop touching him. One stroked at his balls, kneading the sensitive skin behind them, while the other kept a tight circle around the base of Tony's dick. They took turns taking him into their mouths, soon sporting mirror image flushed and swollen lips. Tony finally caved in when the first swallowed him whole, the second taking his heavy balls into his mouth. He came with a muffled grunt, biting down hard enough on his hand to hurt.

"That isn't fair," Two whined, pulling Stephen back. "I worked just as hard, I want a reward."

The pair kissed again, open-mouthed and filthy. Tony knew his own cum was spread between their mouths, the thought alone making him throb with want. He collapsed back against the mattress, exhaling sharply.

"I'm beginning to think all those threesome and orgy stories were all fake," One of them spoke up. "If you're winded after that, you must be lying."

"I've never had a threesome where the third person literally appeared out of nowehere," Tony shot back, waving his hand dismissively. "So don't you even start with me, misters."

Both Stephens laughed. Tony could hear the whisper of fabric before the bed dipped on either side of him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sandwiched between his boyfriend twice over. They were both hard still, squirming with anticipation.

"We've been planning this for months," Stephen confessed, dragging his fingers down the Arc Reactor. "Since we brought it up."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" Tony smothered a laugh. The other Stephen's hands were so light against his ribs, it tickled.

"Each copy is a snapshot of my subconscious," The sorcerer explained. "They're extensions of myself, a part of me but also separate."

"That's clear." Tony replied, rolling his eyes.

He hissed as a hand snaked between his thighs, wiggling to stroke between them. Callused fingers pressed below his cock, prodding at the tight pucker of his ass. He let out a shuddering moan. Both Stephens grinned, wide and wicked.

"I'd like to fuck you now." One of them crooned, sighing against the shell of his ear.

"He's been begging me to fuck you," The other chimed in. "At the back of my mind, he's been pleading for ages to fuck you."

"Fine fine fine!" Tony gasped, rocking into Stephen's palm. "Quit teasing me already with your fucking shit-eating grin and stupid pretty eyes and--"

Tony's voice spiraled into a high-pitched cry. One of the Stephens was between his legs, stroking the cleft of his ass with the flat of his tongue. He yelped softly when Tony closed his thighs, thrusting into the contact. The second Stephen sat above his head, pinning his arms back.

"If you keep thrashing, he won't let up," Number two grinned. "Stay calm. Relax a while."

"I swear to fucking christ, Strange, I'm gonna--"

"Gonna what?"

Tony's jaw snapped shut. A third Stephen joined the fray, his fingers tight around the base of his cock. He dragged the head, dripping with precum, across Tony's cheek. The bitter fluid was caught in Tony's goatee, trickling down his lips.

"I can feel his heart rate speed up," Number three smirked. "We knew you were a slut but this is really something."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, only to be gagged by the third Stephen's cock. He tilted his head back, clearing his throat. Number three huffed a laugh, rolling his hips in languid circles.

"We've always thought you gave fucking incredible blowjobs," He sighed, reaching down to cup the swell of Tony's cheek. "But we're always too insecure to ask."

One of the other Stephens smacked the third lightly, earning a dirty look in reply. Tony simply groaned. The Stephen between his legs ate him out with a calculated fervor, licking his way past the tight ring of muscle to stroke inside. The Stephen on his chest fucked his mouth with small shallow thrusts, clearly more interested in taking off the edge rather than reaching a climax. The Stephen holding his arms back seemed to feel neglected. He craned his neck forward, meeting the third Stephen's mouth. They kissed languidly, a slow slide of lips and tongue. Tony watched, his cock already half hard again.

"Vishanti, you look so fucking good like this," Stephen number two gushed. "I'm so glad I have a photographic memory."

Tony flushed, his eyes going wide. He shuddered as the cold air hit his backside. The third Stephen took the opportunity to slide himself further down Tony's throat. He let out a choked gasp, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Stephen didn't fuck his mouth like most people did. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, luxuriating in the wet vice of Tony's throat. He loved indulging every sensation until Tony could scarcely keep his eyes open, the lack of air making his head spin. He wanted to be brought to the brink, fucked near unconsciousness until Stephen dragged him back.

"Relax now, my love," One of them urged. "Let me treat you right."

Tony let out a moan from deep within his chest. Stephen slid inside of him, the press of hot flesh making his nerves sing. He hilted in one slow stroke, bottoming out with a sigh.

"Tony, my darling, my star," The Stephen holding his arms sang. He'd been the one telling him to relax. "I love you so much. I really do. I love you beyond words. Let me love you, let me make you feel so good."

A tear trickled down Tony's cheek. He was so overwhelmed with emotions, he swore his heart was ricocheting against the base of the Reactor. Stephen was inside him, all around him, hotter than the sun and brighter than the moon.

"We always knew you'd look so good with my cock in your mouth and your ass," The Stephen fucking him giggled. "Damn shame it took so long."

The thrusts inside him were slow but sharp, gradually drawing out before snapping back to the base. Each piston slammed against his prostate, drawing more tears down his face. Tony came with a shudder, his eyes rolling back as he was fucked through it. He felt numb, the pleasure coming in fuzzy waves.

"Room for one more?"

A stab of panic filled Tony's lungs. He felt something press against his ass, trying its best to squeeze inside. It took a few good tries but finally, Stephen number four slipped in. Tony screamed, his spine arching off of the bed, his limbs flailing wildly. All four Stephens jumped, yelling over one another.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Holy SHIT, what the fuck?!"

"Oh gods, are you ok?!

"Tony, honey, it's okay, take a deep breath, it's okay."

They backed off slightly, giving Tony room to breathe. He gulped for air, trying to pull himself back together. As he calmed down, shame and embarrassment crept into his heart. The Stephen holding his arms slackened his grip, stroking his hands up and down Tony's chest and shoulders. Tony felt the tension seep out of his body immediately, soothed by his lover's touch.

"I'm... I'm fine..." Tony panted. "Keep going."

The Stephens exchanged apprehensive glances between one another. Tony rolled his eyes, spreading his legs wide. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, the smouldering embers of shame stoking into a low flame of arousal. He'd already come twice but he was eager for more.

"What's our safe word?" The Stephen above him was so gentle, it made his heart ache.

"Kazaam."

Two of the Stephens snickered quietly, earning an elbow to the ribs.

Stephens two and four reasserted themselves between his thighs. The first one slipped in easily enough, gritting his teeth as Tony squeezed around him. The second struggled, grinding against the resistance. The Stephen that had been fucking his mouth leaned down, sealing Tony's lips with a kiss. Their tongues tangled together, hot and steamy, like a sauna on fire. The Stephen above him reached down, pinching his nipples and rolling the perky rosebuds between his fingertips. Tony moaned into Stephen's mouth, an intense shudder dancing up and down his spine.

"Fuck, Tony, you're so fucking tight--"

With a groan, the fourth Stephen slipped in, his cock nestled deep inside of Tony, rutting against Stephen number two. Tony's eyes snapped open, a cry wrenched from the pit of his chest. He felt full beyond reason, stretched out like a rubber band. The pleasure was so immense, he found himself paralyzed, laying back and content to simply be used. He dropped his jaw, letting his tongue loll out. The Stephen on his chest snapped to attention, sliding his cock into Tony's mouth.

He wasn't quite sure of the last time he'd been this happy.

The Stephens inside him fucked his ass arrhythmically, making sure he was always filled. The one on his chest fucked his mouth nice and slow, thrusting against the curve of his throat, slick with spit and precum. Someone took his hand, wrapping it around their cock. Through the dim haze of arousal, Tony realized a fifth Stephen had manifested, eagerly fucking into the vice of Tony's fist.

"I love you, Anthony, I love you so much," The Stephen above him whispered like a mantra, shaking fingers curled around his wrists. "I would take you any way you'd have me forever, until the end of time and the edge of space, for all of eternity."

Tony writhed and squirmed. Every sense was shot, overstimulated and hypersensitive. He was barely cognisant, aware enough to simply breathe and blink.

After what felt like millenia, the Stephen on his chest doubled over, giving Tony's mouth quick sharp thrusts. He came with a groan, pouring his seed down Tony's throat. A moment later, the Stephen in his hand stilled his hips. Ribbons of cum splashed against his face and neck, hot and slick. It wasn't long until the Stephens still inside him hit their climax in unison. Wave after wave of cum filled him to the brim. Tony's vision faded out as he came, going utterly limp against the sheets.

With a snap of his fingers, the Stephens vanished.

The one and only sorcerer hummed softly to himself as he started cleaning up. He helped Tony right himself, laying him back against the pillows. Quickly retreating to the bathroom, he retrieved a washcloth wet with warm water. He took his time in wiping Tony off, lingering at his collar and cheeks. Trembling fingers stroked at the Reactor, lovingly tracing every curve and line. Satisfied, Stephen tossed the soiled towel across the room, worming his way under the sheets to take Tony in his arms. The smaller man curled up against Stephen's chest on instinct, his cheek squished cutely above Stephen's heart.

"How was that?" Stephen asked softly, carding his hand through Tony's hair.

"Mmmverygood," Tony mumbled in reply. "Definitely worth a repeat. Maybe only two next time."

"I have no problem with that." Stephen huffed. Maintaining so many clones at once had drained him completely.

"... You said each copy was a part of your subconscious but also separate, yeah?"

"Yes. Why?"

Tony paused, sniffling quietly. He dragged his arm up Stephen's body to throw it over his slim waist.

"The more you copied, the more... Variety they had in personality," Tony thought aloud. "The first one was a perfect mirror but then they kept being more and more unique. I guess. Something like that, I'm not entirely conscious right now."

"Yes? Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Well," Tony tilted his head back to meet Stephen's eyes. "The uh... Original one. You. The source. You were really... Affectionate. More than usual. You uh. You used petnames I've never heard you say before and... You were really uh... Gentle."

"Was I?" Stephen smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

"Yeah. You kept uh. Kept saying over and over that you love me. A lot."

"Well yeah, I do."

"I know but..." Tony groaned, burying his face in Stephen's chest. "The way you said it was really... Nice. It's. I."

"I know, my star," Stephen tipped Tony's face back upwards with his fingers under his chin. "You need to be reminded sometimes. I love you."

Tony inhaled sharply. He could see the vast reaches of the universe in Stephen's eyes, spiraling galaxies, blooming stars, infinite planets and the bodies around them. He wondered what Stephen saw in his eyes.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!


End file.
